CLICK
by qtalitazahra
Summary: Kamera dan Lensa. dua hal yang selalu jadi nomor 1 di benak Siwon, namun bisakah Kyuhyun yang notabene seorang yeoja periang membuat Siwon mengubah view pandangannya? mengangkat namja itu dari bilik traumanya? check it!
1. Chapter 1

Qtalita Feat. WonIkaKyu Present

.

.

Wonkyu As Always

.

.

Enjoy it

.

.

SIWON SIDE.

Siwon menarik alisnya dalam satu garis, sesosok gadis mengalihkan atensinya yang sejak tadi hanya berkutat pada kamera dan yeoja paruh baya di depannya. Yeoja yang sejak 30 menit lalu mengomel, Siwon kadang menggosok telinganya yang terasa panas walau ia masih saja bertahan dengan wajah stoic tanpa guratan mimik.

"Mianhe aku terlambat.."

Kyuhyun. Siwon mengenal yeoja itu, yeoja dengan kadar suara diatas rata-rata dan kapasitas semangat yang melimpah, entah kenapa yeoja berambut ikal coklat itu begitu lincah bagai seekor anak anjing. Siwon menghela nafas jengah, karena yeoja ini pula Siwon harus berada diruangan sesak itu mendengar ceramah sang kepala redaksi tempat ia dan juga Kyuhyun bekerja.

"Darimana saja kau nona Cho?"

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri dengan ringisan khasnya, bibirnya maju membentuk daging kenyal berwarna merah muda itu seperti bebek. Siwon sejujurnya ingin tertawa namun ia mengulum senyumnya, tetap memasang wajah stoic didepan dua yeoja yang suaranya saling bersaing.

"Aiissshhh, Mianhe Chullie eonnie tadi aku terkena macet, kau tahu sendiri apartemenku jauh dan.."

"Cukup Cho! Lain kali aku tidak mau tahu alasan seperti ini keluar dari mulutmu, cari saja alasan yang lebih meyakinkanku, dan aku jamin itu tidak akan kau dapatkan"

Kyuhyun terdiam seketika, mata bulatnya terlihat hampir meloncat keluar, yeoja bernama Kim Heechul ini memang sedikit menyeramkan jika sedang marah. Ia kadang mampu menghamburkan seluruh isi redaksi dan kembali bersikap anggun setelah ia melampiaskan kemarahannya. Aneh, dan unik.

"Ehem.."

Siwon berdehem. Memutus perang dingin diantara 2 yeoja yang sama-sama galak itu. Keduanya sontak berbalik menatap Siwon masih dengan tatapan dinginnya.

"Well, aku tidak termasuk dalam kubu apapun, tolong jelaskan pekerjaanku kali ini noona"

Heechul, merapikan rambutnya lalu kembali duduk di balik mejanya, sementara Kyuhyun juga menarik kursi disamping Siwon.

"Eum, maaf, apa yeoja galak ini juga akan mendengar pekerjaanku?"

Kyuhyun mendelik, pandangannya bersiap menguliti Siwon hidup-hidup andai saja Heechul tidak mengeluarkan sebuah map putih di depan Siwon.

"oke Tuan choi dan Kyuhyun tahun ini redaksi kita akan ulangtahun ke 15, aku putuskan kalian yang akan bertugas untuk meliput rubric 'Where holiday u want'…"

Siwon meletakkan kamera dipangkuannya.

"Kenapa harus ada kata 'Kalian' bukankah kami bisa bekerja terpisah?"

Kim heechul menimang-nimang map putih ditangannya, ia menatap Siwon dengan tatapan mautnya.

"Tentu saja, kalian adalah reporter dan fotografer andalan majalah ini, pasti pembaca menyukai ide ini, lagipula tidak ada masalah bukan sesekali bekerja sama dengan sesama teman kantormu Choi?"

Siwon melirik Kyuhyun lalu beralih pada Kim Heechul, tepatnya pada jemari Heechul yang memegang map, serta kuku bercat merah darahnya. Siwon menelan ludah, sedikit menyeramkan jika kuku-kuku panjang itu menancap di wajahnya. Maka dari itu Siwon mengalah dan mengangguk pelan, ia masih sayang pada wajah tanpa cacat miliknya.

"Tapi.. tapi.."

"Apalagi Cho?"

Siwon berhenti mengutak atik lensa kameranya, ia melirik Kyuhyun tanpa menengadah, memperhatikan raut wajah yaeoja itu menggunakan ekor matanya.

"apa itu, apa eum, kami maksudku eum itu, berdua eum.."

"Perbaiki kalimatmu Cho"

Siwon bisa merasakan lutut Kyuhyun gemetar mendengar suaranya, ia bisa melihatnya dari ujung celana Kyuhyun yang bergetar. Siwon masih menunduk, menyeka lensanya tidak peduli.

"apa hanya kami berdua yang bertugas? Maksudku, aku terbiasa bersama Hyukkie"

"Kau fikir redaksi ini milik nenek moyangmu?"

Krieett

Siwon berdiri, mengalungkan kameranya lalu mengeratkan jaket kulit hitamnya.

"Well ladies, aku rasa urusanku sudah selesai disini, i gotta go now"

"Yak! Choi Siwon!"

Siwon berbalik di ambang pintu ruangan atasannya itu.

"Saya akan mengumumkan pada rapat redaksi besok, dan saya akan menyuruh Ryewook untuk mengurus perjalanan kalian. Fix?"

Siwon hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak perduli lalu melenggang keluar dari ruangan yang sudah seperti sasana, dimana 2 yeoja galak masih beradu mulut.

KYUHYUN SIDE

"Oh My God! Hyukkie, what should i do?"

Kyuhyun menggigit ujung kukunya sambil berjalan mondar mandir di depan meja sahabatnya. Hyukkie atau lebih tepatnya Lee Hyukjae, sahabat serta penolongnya itu hanya menopang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan, di telinganya terlampir sebuah bolpoin, sementara di depannya terdapat 2 PC serta 1 laptop hitam, yup, Hyukkie merupakan editor di kantor itu.

"So, apa masalahnya Kyu?"

Kyuhyun berdiri tepat didepan Hyukkie dengan tatapan serius.

"Damn! Hyukkie, aku akan bekerja dengannya, hanya berdua, two of us, did you know that?"

Hyukkie mengulum senyumnya, ia sudah tahu jika Kyuhyun begitu mengagumi ah ani, menyukai dan bahkan mencintai namja Choi yang terkenal dingin dan kaku itu.

Segala macam cara sudah Kyuhyun lakukan agar namja dingin itu bisa sedikit memperhatikannya atau paling tidak membalas senyum dan sapaannya, namun keinginan hanya tinggal keinginan belaka, Siwon bukanlah namja sosial yang biasa ada disekitar Kyuhyun, ia tidak sama dengan Max yang setiap hari selalu mencari cara untuk mendekati Kyuhyun atau Yunho yang setia dengan senyumannya setiap Kyuhyun melintasi ruang kerjanya.

Siwon berbeda, ia dingin.

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas, tidak habis fikir dengan sahabatnya yang ia anggap sangat tahu dirinya. Kyuhyun memutar kursi, duduk dengan memeluk sandarannya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kami, ah maksudku aku dan Siwon akan berada di tempat yang sama selama 3 hari"

Hyukkie meletakkan bolpoinnya, ia memperbaiki sedikit tatanan rambut barunya yang dicat coklat terang. Tangan lainnya sibuk menekan layar ponselnya, seperti sedang mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

"Nugu?" Kyuhyun melongok ingin tahu, Hyukkie menempatkan telunjuknya didepan bibir dan mengedipkan mata.

Cklek

"Hai chagi, ada apa hm?"

Pintu ruang Hyukkie terbuka, seseorang berdiri disama membuat Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

Lee Donghae, tunangan dari seorang Lee Hyukjae, namja pendek – menurut Kyuhyun – menyebalkan dan selalu mau tahu itu tengah tersenyum 3 jari, melipat tangannya di depan dada, lengan kemejanya tergulung hingga siku, tanpa terkancing, khas seorang fotografer.

"Hai sayang, bisakah kau membantu baby kecil kita ini?"

Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya, dianggap bayi dikalangan tempat ia bekerja merupakan mimpi buruk tersendiri bagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun, apalagi jika yang memanggilnya adalah 2 makhluk super menyebalkan di depannya itu.

"Ouch, ada apa denganmu anak appa yang manis?"

Donghae menarik pipi Kyuhyun hingga membentang di kedua sisinya, Kyuhyun mencubit perut kotak-kota Donghae dengan jemari dan kuku panjangnya, sontak namja tampan itu mengaduh dan mengusap perutnya.

"Yak! Hyukkie aku tidak bercanda"

"Aku juga tidak dear"

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya yang terlipat, Hyukkie melihat jika sahabatnya ini benar-benar mengalami sindrom jatuh cinta dan dalam tahap 'tertekan'. Hyukkie melirik Donghae sebentar sambil mengangkat bahu, kekasihnya itu juga tahu masalah Kyuhyun dan Siwon, ah, masalah Kyuhyun sebenarnya, Siwon dalam hal ini belum tahu apapun.

"Well, jika kau meminta saranku, sebaiknya kau pergunakan waktumu sebaiknya Kyu.." Donghae menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"..."

"... lagipula nanti kami akan tetap membantumu" lanjutnya.

Kyuhyun mendongak menatap pasangan kekasih itu bergantian dengan mata sembab, jelas-jelas ingin menangis.

"Kyu, mungkin Kim Heechul yang cerewet itu tidak mengizinkan siapapun membantu kalian, tapi.."

Hyukkie mendekatkan tubuhnya ke telinga Kyuhyun dan berbisik disana.

"kami akan ikut"

Kyuhyun terlonjak berdiri hingga membuat kursi yang tadinya ia duduki terjengkal dan membuat bunyi nyaring diruangan itu. Donghae hanya tersenyum melihat kesan ajaib dari sahabat kekasihnya yang kini menjadi sahabat dekatnya juga.

KEESOKAN HARINYA..

SIWON SIDE

Siwon memasukkan beberapa kemeja serta Tshirt tanpa lengan kedalam ranselnya, merapikan sedikit konsep yang tergulung rapi disamping ranselnya. Siwon duduk di dekat jendela ruangannya, memasukkan beberapa lensa dengan berbagai ukuran kedalam tas khusus.

Tok tok tok

Ruangannya diketuk, Siwon menengadah sebentar sebelum mempersilahkan orang itu untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Sibuk?"

Siwon menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, tangan kekarnya sibuk menyiapkan static yang akan ia bawa ke pulau Bijindo. Donghae, namja yang sedari tadi memperhatikan rekan kerjanya itu hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?"

Siwon berhenti, ia berbalik, menatap tanya Donghae, sesaat ia terdiam lalu menggeleng. Donghae terkekeh dan membuat Siwon kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Kau melupakan kameramu"

"Ah!"

Siwon menepuk dahinya, sedari tadi ia hanya membereskan lensanya saja, tanpa ia sadari jika kameranya masih berada di ruangan Hyukkie, sang editor gambar-gambarnya.

Siwon sudah bergegas jika saja Donghae tidak menyerahkan kamera yang sedari tadi ia bawa.

"Gomawo"

"Hm"

"..."

"..."

"Siwon-ah.."

"Hm?"

"Kau mengenal Kyuhyun bukan?"

Siwon berhenti sejenak lalu mengangguk, ia kembali memasukkan barang-barang keperluannya bekerja. Donghae duduk diatas meja kerja Siwon dengan tangan memainkan jam pasir.

"Aku dengar kalian akan bekerja sama?"

"Hm, begitulah"

"Dia sahabat Hyukkie"

"Lalu?"

Hhhh.. terdengar desahan suara Donghae sebelum namja itu kembali berbicara.

"Dia anak yang manja, dan sedikit penakut, aku harap kau bisa menjaganya selama disana"

Siwon menghentikan kegiatannya lalu berbalik, wajahnya sedikit mengeras dengan alis tebal bertaut, ia juga menggigit bibirnya sedikit kuat.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Well, she with u there rite?"

"She's not a kid"

"But.."

"Sudahlah hae, jika dia masih saja manja, jangan salahkan aku jika Kim Heechul harus memecatnya"

"Tapi.."

"Stop, i must fix it sooner"

Donghae mengangkat kedua tangannya tanda menyerah, Siwon memang rekan kerja dan sahabatnya namun namja itu akan berubah bengis ketika berbicara lawan jenis. Atau jangan-jangan..

"Siwon?"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya ketika Donghae berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Wae?"

"Kau normal?"

"A-apa? Mwo? Hae, get out!"

TBC..

Ini apa? *lagi-lagi sok g tahu*

Sebenarnya ini ff kolaborasi n request dari teteh ika WonIkaKyu hehehehe

Lamaaaa banget baru qai update, maaf ya teh

Oia, ini Cuma bakal 2-3 chapter aja, pendek? Tenang aja, ini pendek tapi ala-ala Choco Raining kok, ngena. Hahahahahaha

So, hope u enjoy it..


	2. Chapter 2

Qtalita Feat. WonIkaKyu Present

.

.

Wonkyu As Always

.

.

Enjoy it

.

.

KYUHYUN SIDE

Kyuhyun menepuk sepatunya yang terkena debu, ia juga merapikan rambutnya yang terbang terkena angin, pipi bulatnya memerah, dingin.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan matanya ke penjuru stasiun, seharusnya 15 menit lalu Siwon sudah berada disampingnya, sementara 10 menit lagi kereta menuju Bijindo akan berangkat (Emang ada? G tw yee)

"Maaf aku lama"

Kyuhyun membalik kepalanya beberapa derajat, namja tanpa mimik dengan kacamata hitam meletakkan ransel besarnya disamping Kyuhyun, Siwon sendiri hanya berdiri melipat dadanya lalu menguap lebar, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, jujur saja ia merasa seluruh air dalam tubuhnya seakan berkumpul pada jempol kakinya, ia gugup? Tentu saja, tanpa harus bersusah payah kini Siwon ada disampingnya, dan untuk 3 hari kedepan.

Kyuhyun duduk gelisah, ia sesekali melirik Siwon menggunakan sudut matanya.

"Kalau kau gelisah hanya karena ingin mempersilahkan aku duduk atau tidak, sebaiknya lupakan! Aku lebih baik berdiri saja"

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun melotot, yang tadi hanya air kini darahnya juga ikut mengaliri jempol kakinya.

Tuuutttt tuuutttttt

Kereta yang akan membawa mereka menuju Bijindo telah tiba, dengan cekatan Siwon meraih ranselnya, ya, hanya ranselnya, sementara Kyuhyun yang membawa beberapa barang terlihat kesulitan, Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, Namja Choi yang menjadi rekan kerjanya itu sama sekali tidak membantunya, jangankan membantu, meliriknya saja enggan.

Dengan tergopoh Kyuhyun meletakkan barang-barangnya di tempat yang sudah ditentukan, ia menghentakkan kakinya di depan Siwon yang sudah duduk tenang sambil menutup matanya di dalam kereta.

"Kita akan bekerja, bukan piknik"

Kyuhyun menggigit jari telunjuknya, ia benar-benar diuji kali ini, karena ternyata selain Dingin, namja Choi itu juga tidak memiliki hati dan bermulut pedas.

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Siwon, ingin rasanya Kyuhyun menggigit hidung mancung Siwon seandainya ia tidak mengingat jika namja di depannya ini adalah namja yang ia sukai.

Perjalanan mereka hanya diisi dengan Kyuhyun yang bergerak gelisah di kursinya, sementara Siwon masih setia memejamkan matanya. Tidur.

"Yak! Bisakah kau berhenti bergerak?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Membeku. Suara siwon bahkan jauh lebih menyeramkan dibanding suara Chullie Eonnie ketika kuku yeoja pesolek itu patah.

Kyuhyun merengut ketakutan. Mimik Siwon berubah.

"Maaf, hanya saja kau terlalu berisik"

"A-aku takut" Lirih Kyuhyun. Jemarinya saling menepuk dahinya kesal. Bagaimana mungkin hanya naik kereta yeoja berambut brunette itu ketakutan.

SIWON SIDE

Siwon sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya, walaupun namja berdimple itu menutup matanya seakan tertidur namun ia sama sekali tidak melepas perhatiannya pada yeoja disampingnya. Kata-kata Donghae sahabatnya terngiang di telinganya.

'_Dia anak yang manja, dan sedikit penakut, aku harap kau bisa menjaganya selama disana'_

Siwon menarik nafasnya sekali lagi ketika Yeoja bernama Kyuhyun itu kembali bergerak gelisah, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan memasang wajah datar.

"Jika kau takut sebaiknya kau menutup matamu"

"..."

"Kau bisa tidur selama perjalanan"

"..."

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya, Kyuhyun hanya diam meski bahunya bergetar, tatapannya kosong dan sedikit pucat, Siwon sedikit kasihan dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang..

"Hoeeeeekkkkk...!"

"Yak!"

Siwon berteriak histeris dengan tubuh dimundurkan hingga rapat dengan jendela, wajahnya gelisah sementara Kyuhyun masih membungkuk di pangkuannya, menuntaskan rasa mual di perutnya.

"M-mian.." Bisik Kyuhyun lirih, dengan pelan ia mengangkat kepalanya dari pangkuan Siwon dan bersandar lemas di kursinya lagi, tanpa memperdulikan kondisi Siwon yang memandang Kyuhyun dengan 1000 mimik yang tidak mampu dijelaskan.

Siwon menyentuh ujung jaket kulit hitamnya yang tidak ternodai isi perut Kyuhyun dengan pandangan jijik, berganti dengan memandangi wajah Kyuhyun yang di penuhi titik-titik keringat, yeoja itu begitu lemas hingga tertidur.

Siwon memejamkan matanya menahan emosi, bagaimana bisa ia harus bersama dengan yeoja yang menurutnya aneh itu selama 3 hari kedepan.

Siwon melepas jaketnya, menyisakan singlet putih tanpa lengan, memamerkan tubuh sempurnanya yang ditatap lapar penumpang lainnya. Apalagi para yeoja, untung saja Kyuhyun sedang tertidur hingga tidak perlu mendapat tontonan menggiurkan seperti itu.

"Damn!" Siwon meletakkan jaketnya di pangkuan Kyuhyun, agar saat terbangun yeoja itu tahu apa kesalahannya.

...

Bijindo pada malam hari tidak kalah mengagumkannya di banding siang hari, cahaya alami bintang dan bulan yang kala itu tengah masa purnama penuh menambah kesan eksotis pulau indah nan mempesona di sudut kota.

Tapi, keindahan itu harus terusik dengan..

"Hhhhaaaatttccchhiiii.."

..Siwon yang tidak berhenti bersin.

"Hiks.. mianhe Siwon-ah.."

..Serta Kyuhyun yang masih setia mengikuti Siwon dengan penuh penyesalan.

Siwon tidak berbalik, ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ranselnya terpasang di punggung kokohnya, ia berjalan seakan tidak perduli dengan Kyuhyun yang merengek dibelakangnya.

" Aku benar-benar tidak tahan, perutku mual, dan.."

"Berhenti berbicara"

Siwon meletakkan ranselnya di depan sebuah penginapan di sisi pantai, ia melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, mengamati penampilan Kyuhyun yang terlihat kusut, rambut brunette panjangnya tertiup angin kesana-kemari, kemejanya tertarik sebelah hingga mengekspos bahu kirinya, ini cukup membuat Siwon menelan ludah hanya saja jika tidak memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh keringat.

Siwon menepuk dahinya pelan. Hari pertama, ani! Hari pertama sebelum Hari pertama yang 'sebenarnya' saja sudah membuat jaket kesayangannya harus berakhir di laundry, bagaimana dengan 3 hari kedepan?

Siwon menggeleng keras, tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Yeoja yang tampak lucu namun mengerikan secara bersamaan.

KYUHYUN SIDE

Kyuhyun melempar bantal tidurnya lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi, bagaimana bisa ia malah memerlihatkan sisi buruknya di depan Siwon? How can?

"Aarrrggghhh, Pabo!" Kyuhyun menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di atas tempat tidur, membuat ranjang berukuran medium itu bergerak-gerak.

Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya, dahinya menyatu, memikirkan apa Hyukkie dan Donghae sudah tiba di tempat yang sama dengannya atau belum. Okay, mereka harus datang, mereka memiliki janji dengannya.

"Yeobseo.."

"_Hai baby.."_

"Tsk, jangan memanggilku seperti itu, Yak! Kalian dimana?"

"_Ow ow ow baby, pelankan suaramu, kau tidak mau bukan Siwon yang berada di samping kamarmu mendengar rencana kita?"_

"Okay okay, where are you?"

"_Di tempat yang sama denganmu, di penginapan"_

"Heh? Kau sudah tiba?"

"_Satu jam lebih cepat dibanding dirimu, kemana saja kau?"_

"Mwo? Secepat itu?"

"_Ya Tuhan Kyunnie sayang, memangnya harus berapa lama? Berjam-jam? Pesawat hanya membutuhkan waktu 45 menit"_

Kyuhyun berdiri dari ranjangnya, wajah Shock jelas terpasang dalam matanya.

"Pesawat? God! Dont tell me Hyukkie.."

"_What? O'oh wait a minute, jangan katakan kau menggunakan kereta?"_

"Yeah, dan harus mengotori jaket kesayangan Siwon"

"_Hahahahaha, kau muntah lagi baby?"_

"Kau sudah tahu aku sangat benci kereta, dan berhenti memanggilku 'baby'"

Gelak tawa terdengar disana, jelas dua orang, Kyuhyun tahu siapa yang tertawa, Ya sangat jelas suara Donghae juga memekik. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan pulang sekarang juga"

"_Hei.. baby jangan merengut, kau tidak ingin rencana kita batal bukan?"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk walaupun mustahil yeoja di seberang sana melihatnya.

"_Sekarang lupakan masalah jaket, walaupun tidak menutup kemungkinan Siwon masih marah padamu, ok! Tapi bukan itu titik permasalahannya sekarang, lebih baik kau tidur dan lakukan tugasmu besok, selebihnya serahkan padaku, Arra?"_

Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk lagi.

"_Sekarang tidurlah ne, jaljayo Baby Kyunnie"_

Klik.

Kyuhyun memandang lemah ponselnya, ini bahkan belum dimulai namun ia sudah memberi kesan buruk pada Siwon. Siwonnya.

"Hhh semoga Hyukkie tidak memperburuk" Bathinnya sesaat sebelum menutup mata.

...

THE DAY

SIWON SIDE

Ombak berdebur bersamaan dengan suara klise kamera Siwon, namja itu sendiri tengah berdiri di ujung karang dengan kemeja putih yang kancingnya terlepas, wajahnya fokus pada lensa kecil didepannya.

Dahi Siwon berhenti dari kerutannya, matanya membulat seakan tengah menemukan fokus lain yang jauh lebih menyenangkan, atau.. mungkin sebaliknya.

Siwon mengamati yeoja dengan kaos besar berwarna kuning dengan celana sependek lutut yang sedang berputar-putar di tepi pantai, tepat dibawahnya, rambutnya terurai dibawa angin, mata bulatnya yang biasa melotot ketika Changmin menggodanya kini hanya tampak segaris.

Siwon tersenyum samar, sangat samar hingga tak ada yang bisa menyadarinya. Siwon memutuskan turun, menghampiri yeoja bernama Kyuhyun itu. Bukan karena ia takjub hanya saja karena sepertinya yeoja itu sudah membuat masalah dibawah sana. Terbukti dari dua anak kecil yang menangis di depan Kyuhyun yang menari-nari lucu mencoba menghibur.

"Ada apa ini?"

Siwon berjongkok di depan dua anak kecil yang masih menangis, sesekali melirik Kyuhyun yang berdiri dengan menunduk dan memainkan jarinya.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.."

Siwon menutup kedua telinganya, tangisan anak kecil tadi bertambah, Siwon menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan.

"Mian, Siwon-ssi, anak-anak ini eum.. anak-anak ini.."

"Bicaralah yang jelas"

"Anak-anak ini tersesat"

Siwon menghela nafasnya berat, tugasnya belum selesai, ia harus dihadapkan oleh dua anak kecil beserta yeoja kekanakan pembawa masalah menurutnya.

"Jja, adik kecil sekarang tenang ne, hyung akan mengantar kalian bertemu eomma, arra"

Sikap Siwon melembut, diusapnya pucuk kepala anak kecil itu bergantian, disusul Kyuhyun yang ikut berjongkok, wajahnya penuh penyesalan.

"S-siwon-ssi.."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita antar anak ini dulu, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaan kita"

Kyuhyun mengangguk setuju, Siwon memegang kedua tangan anak kecil dengan kedua tangan besarnya, sesaat setelah menyerahkan kamera kesayangannya pada Kyuhyun. Yeoja berwajah imut itu mengikuti langkah Siwon dari belakang.

Siwon tidak tahu harus membawa anak-anak kecil itu kemana, ia juga baru disini, bertanya pada Kyuhyun? Sepertinya sama saja, yeoja itu sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa Chullie noona mengirimmu bersamaku"

"Hm?"

Siwon menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, tanpa berbalik sekalipun. Desah nafasnya berat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak membantuku"

Deg

KYUHYUN SIDE

Kyuhyun membatu di tempat, langkahnya tidak lagi menyusuri langkah Siwon, ia membiarkan namja dingin itu berlalu bersama dua anak kecil di tengah pulau bijindo, Tubuh Kyuhyun serasa membeku, tangannya yang terulur pasrah bergetar.

Kyuhyun meletakkan kamera milik Siwon di balik sebuah pohon besar, Kyuhyun menyadari jika ia salah, dan ia sadar jika Siwon pasti masih marah perihal kereta kemarin, hanya saja kali ini Kyuhyun merasa Siwon sudah berlebihan.

Kyuhyun meraba ponsel yang ia simpan di saku celananya.

"Yeobseo Hyukkie.."

...

SIWON SIDE

Siwon merutuki kebodohannya, kali ini ia mungkin sudah sangat keterlaluan, bagaimanapun Kyuhyun baru di tempat ini, ia tidak tahu harus apa dan bagaimana. Hanya dirinyalah Kyuhyun bergantung, dan apa yang ia lakukan sekarang? Membentak yeoja itu dan menyebabkan hilangnya Kyuhyun sejak siang tadi.

Siwon sudah mengelilingi jalan yang ia lalui bersama Kyuhyun berulang kali, ia tidak menemukan tanda Kyuhyun walaupun kameranya ia temukan dibaik batang pohon besar di bawah daun kering.

"Kyuhyun kau dimana?" Siwon berulang kali menghubungi Kyuhyun, namun yeoja itu seakan sengaja tidak mengangkat panggilan Siwon.

Malam semakin larut, Kyuhyun belum juga ditemukan. Siwon semakin frustasi, nyaris saja ia menghubungi Chullie andai saja ia tidak melihat 3 sosok yang sangat ia kenal sedang makan malam dan bercanda di sebuah restoran laut.

Siwon menggeram, ia sengaja menghampiri mereka tanpa menegur terlebih dahulu, Siwon memutuskan untuk duduk disamping meja mereka secara diam-diam.

"Kau tahu, pasti Siwon sedang mencarimu sekarang" Yeoja bergummy smile menyuap sepotong udang kedalam mulutnya

"Kau yakin Siwon akan mencariku?" Satu Yeoja lainnya hanya duduk menopang dagu.

"Tentu saja" Satu-satunya namja disitu mengiyakan.

"Siwon pasti khawatir padamu, aku yakin" Lanjutnya. Yeoja berambut Brunette itu berusaha yakin dengan menampilkan senyumnya.

Siwon yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan namja dan 2 yeoja itu menggertakkan giginya, ia kembali mencoba mendial Kyuhyun.

Drrrttt drrrttt

Bahkan getaran ponsel Kyuhyun bisa ia dengar.

Yeoja berambut Brunette yang duduk di samping meja Siwon membulatkan matanya ketika ponselnya bergetar.

Yah, Kyuhyun terkejut, ia memperlihatkannya kepada sepasang kekasih didepannya yang hanya dibalas cekikikan geli.

"See? Siwon masih saja menghubungimu bukan? He care Kyu"

Cukup sudah kesabaran Siwon!

Braaakkk!

Siwon berdiri cepat hingga kursi yang ia gunakan jatuh membanting lantai, matanya beralih menatap tajam 3 orang di samping mejanya yang tidak kalah terkejut darinya.

"S-siwon a-aku.." Kyuhyun berusaha mengejar langkah besar Siwon. Siwon menghempas tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kalian keterlaluan"

"S-siwon.."

"jangan pernah muncul didepanku lagi"

"Siwon!" Donghae berdiri, namun tatapan Siwon jauh lebih mematikan langkahnya, Hyukkie sendiri tengah memeluk Kyuhyun yang sudah menangis.

"Kalian!"

"S-siwon hiks.. aku bisa m-menjelaskan hiks.." Isak Kyuhyun.

Siwon menunduk, meski dadanya bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, nafasnya terdengar memburu, tangannya tergenggam erat.

"Aku berhenti, Aku berhenti dari pekerjaan ini" Lirihnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang semakin terisak di pelukan Hyukkie dan hanya bisa ditatap prihatin oleh Donghae.

TBC

Eh? Ini ape? Hahahaha setelah sekian lama menghilang lalu kembali membawa penjelasan yang sama sekali g jelas (?)

Sebenarnya udah capek banget mau minta maaf, karena bakal ngulangin kesalahan lagi *HIKS*

Tapiiii.. maaf deh, lamaaaa bgt updatenya, lagi frustasi dengan rambut yang baru tumbuh hehehehehe..

Okay, next, apa yang bakal Kyuhyun lakuin yaaa dan apa yang bakal Eunhae rencanakan selanjutnya?

Hmmm? Kasitau g yaaaa hehehehehehe

Qai


	3. Chapter 3

Qtalita Feat. WonIkaKyu Present

.

.

Wonkyu As Always

.

.

Enjoy it

.

.

KYUHYUN SIDE

Kyuhyun masih duduk di depan pintu kamar Siwon, meskipun namja berdimple itu tidak ada dikamarnya, ia harus menjelaskan sesuatu, ini salahnya walau tidak sepenuhnya, karena sepasang kekasih itulah yang merencanakan hal seperti ini.

Kyuhyun, Yeoja bermata bulat itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, ia kedinginan, angin pantai menusuk dibalik pakaiannya, ia cukup menggigil, tapi ia bertahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, senyumnya mengembang namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu lenyap ketika ia tahu jika bukan Siwon yang berdiri di depannya, melainkan Hyukkie, sahabatnya. Mata Kyuhyun kembali memanas, kecewa.

"Masih menunggu?" Sosok lain muncul, Donghae.

Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara lututnya, tidak ada tangisan namun Hyukkie tahu sahabatnya itu tertekan.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur Kyunnie, aku yakin Siwon akan baik-baik saja besok"

"Kau masih bisa yakin?" Kyuhyun menatap Hyukkie dengan mata memelas, ia bangkit, menepuk celananya yang sedikit berdebu dan mengikat rambutnya, selanjutnya Kyuhyun menarik jaket Donghae yang terlampir di bahu namja itu, memakainya meski tubuh kecilnya seakan tertelan.

"Kau mau kemana?" Hyukkie menarik lengan Kyuhyun ketika yeoja itu beranjak pergi tanpa kata-kata.

"Kau bilang Siwon akan baik-baik saja besok, aku harus menghadapinya ketika ia sedang tidak baik Hyukkie-ah" Kyuhyun menjawab tanpa berbalik.

Donghae menyentuh tangan Hyukkie lembut, tersenyum penuh arti hingga genggaman tangan Hyukkie di lengan Kyuhyun melemah dan akhirnya terlepas, membebaskan Kyuhyun pergi begitu saja.

Satu hal yang mereka lupa.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu jalan.

...

SIWON SIDE

Siwon melempar batu-batu karang kecil ke arah pantai di depannya, wajahnya tertekuk, yang biasanya tampak dingin kini sudah mencapai beku. Tak ada sorot apapun disana, hanya diam melebihi patung mannequin di etalase.

Siwon mengacak rambut legamnya, mengeluarkan erangan yang entah ia tujukan pada siapa.

"Sendiri?"

Siwon berbalik, memperhatikan sosok yang menepuk bahunya, matanya menyusuri kaki hingga wajah namja paruh baya yang berdiri disampingnya. Siwon hanya terdiam.

"Ahjussi yakin kau pasti sendiri, boleh ahjussi duduk disini?"

Siwon kembali diam, bungkam tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sang Ahjussi hanya tersenyum maklum, meletakkan tubuhnya terduduk disamping Siwon, cukup aneh bagi Siwon, seorang namja setengah abad berjalan sendiri di tengah malam? Yang benar saja, ini cukup dingin, terlalu rentan bagi usia tua, bukankah lebih bagus ahjussi itu berada dirumah bersama istri dan keluarganya.

"Ahjussi sama sepertimu, sendiri"

Siwon meneguk ludahnya sendiri, sendiri yang ahjussi itu maksud pasti jauh lebih 'sepi' dibanding Siwon alami.

"Apa ahjussi tinggal disini?" Siwon mencoba membaur dengan namja yang baru saja ia kenali itu.

"Ne, bersama orang-orang terdekatku" Sang Ahjussi menepuk lengan jaketnnya yang sedikit terkena pasir pantai, menyebarkan debu-debu kecil yang terlihat melayang. Siwon sesekali mengibaskan tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa Ahjussi berkata jika Ahjussi sendirian?" Siwon kembali bertanya yang dijawab dengusan cepat ahjussi.

"Karena egois, ya egois"

Siwon mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti, ia melirik sang ahjussi, jika saja ternyata ahjussi itu hanya sebagian orang gila yang berkeliaran, tapi Siwon kembali ragu dengan pemikirannya, ahjussi itu terlalu bersih untuk ukurang orang gila.

"5 tahun lalu ahjussi sering datang ke tempat ini bersama sahabat ahjussi, sahabat yang selalu ada untuk ahjussi, berada disamping ahjussi, menopang dan selalu menolong ahjussi, hingga suatu masalah terjadi dan..kami berpisah"

Siwon tertegun, sang ahjussi mengeluarkan selembar gambar dari dalam jaket tebalnya, tampak 3 orang namja muda disana saling berangkulan dengan senyum mengembang, siwon bisa menebak sang ahjussi berada dimana, tepat ditengah dengan merangkul 2 lainnya.

"Yang selalu menjadi penyesalan untuk ahjussi adalah, kami berpisah hanya karena masalah kecil"

"..."

"Hanya karena jus tomat"

Siwon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, semudah itu? Masalah seringan itu?

"Hari itu ketika ulang tahunku, sebuah pesta kecil di kebun belakang, sangat sederhana namun kedua sahabatku sudah cukup membuatnya meriah, waktu itu Sahabat ahjussi saling berebut jus tomat, menariknya kearah berlawanan, bergantian. Hingga jus tomat itu terlempar dan mengenai baju kesayangan ahjussi"

Siwon menatap Ahjussi disampingnya, merasakan gurat-gurat penyesalan disetiap kerutan wajah tuanya. Siwon menghela nafas panjang, memberi kesempatan namja tua itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Ahjussi marah, sangat marah hingga mengusir mereka dari rumah, mereka pergi dengan permintaan maaf, yang sayangnya ahjussi tidak tahu jika itu adalah permintaan maaf terakhir mereka"

"Maksud Ahjussi? Mereka.." Siwon menggantung kata-katanya, kembali menatap selembar gambar yang warnanya mulai memudar.

"Mereka kecelakaan ketika diperjalanan pulang, dan tidak tertolong lagi"

Siwon mematung. Ia mengingat kejadian siang tadi, Ah tidak! Tidak mungkin hal itu akan terjadi pada dirinya, toh sahabatnya hanya Donghae saja, Hyukkie dan Kyuhyun bukanlah yang terdekat, Hah! Mengingat yeoja itu rasanya Siwon ingin kembali meledak.

"Jangan terlalu lama nak, jangan terlalu lama menyimpan rasa marahmu"

Siwon merasa bahunya kembali ditepuk, ahjussi tadi sudah berdiri.

"Ahjussi?"

"Ahjussi harus pulang, sudah saatnya kereta ahjussi berangkat"

"..."

"Ingat pesan ahjussi"

Siwon mengangguk, matanya masih mengekor kemana sosok lanjut usia itu pergi, menyeberang jalan, lalu naik ke sebuah bus yang melaju pelan.

Siwon menunduk, malam kian larut, siwon bisa melihatnya dari ombak pantai yang kini sudah menyentuh jari kakinya, Siwon melirik jam tangannya, meperhatikan dua jarum berbeda ukuran itu berputar.

Pukul 11 malam, sudah terlalu larut, Siwon memutuskan pulang, ahjussi tadi benar, kemarahannya hanya akan memperburuk keadaan.

Kali ini Siwon mengalah, ya.

...

Donghae meneguk gelas ketiga berisi kopi di depan mini bar, matanya mengekor pergerakan yeoja berambut terang didepannya yang masih saja berputar-putar mengelilingi dapur sambil menggigit ujung jarinya, identik dengan mimik gelisah. Donghae menyeduh kopi lagi untuk gelas keempatnya.

Cklek.

Pintu utama terbuka, Donghae berdiri cepat menghasilkan bunyi derak kursi dengan lantai.

"Ya Tuhan, Siwon! Akhirnya kau kembali, kau tahu kami sangat mencemaskanmu"

Siwon tersenyum samar dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu, dan senyumnya semakin mengembang ketika melihat tubuhnya tertarik kedalam pelukan namja bertubuh mungil itu.

"Lee Donghae mianhe"

Donghae melepas pelukannya, memukul dada Siwon keras.

"Kau tahu Siwon, kalian membuat kami cemas, Ya Tuhan, kepalaku terasa sakit" kali ini Hyukkie ikut muncul dari balik ruangan dengan memijit kepalanya.

Siwon mengerutkan keningnya. 'kalian'?

"Siwon? Dont say, let me guess, kau tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" Hyukkie melempar tatapan membunuh, Siwon tidak menjawab ia melewati Donghae yang berdiri didepannya, Siwon membuka semua pintu kamar dan tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di semua tempat.

"Siwon, kau bertemu Kyuhyun bukan?" Donghae menahan lengan Siwon ketika namja itu hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"Dia tidak disini, sejak sore tadi, she's going to find you" Donghae meremas lengan Siwon ketika Siwon masih bersikeras membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Cklek.

"See? Kami tidak berbohong Choi Siwon!" Hyukkie membuka keras pintu kamar mandi yang berisi kehampaan. Hati Siwon mencelos.

...

Hyukkie duduk gelisah, kegelisahan yang kedua kalinya. Donghae meneguk gelas kopi kelima nya, sementara Siwon berusaha menghubungi nomor ponsel Kyuhyun.

Miris, bahkan nada sambung pun hanya terisi operator, ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif. Siwon mendengus keras sebelum meja kayu di depannya terbelah menjadi dua, membuat keributan cukup keras dan membuat Donghae tersedak kopi.

"Siwon? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan demi apapun Hyukkie rela melempar semua yang ada dihadapannya sekarang, jika itu bisa mengganti pemandangan dimana Siwon berlutut di depan meja kayu yang rusak dengan tangan penuh darah.

"Ya Tuhan, Donghae!" Hyukkie memegangi ujung meja tanpa sedikitpun menyentuh Siwon, matanya berkunang-kunang melihat cairan merah kental masih saja mengaliri kepalan tangan Siwon.

Derap langkah Donghae terdengar mendekat, namja itu sempat memekik sebelum menarik paksa Siwon yang masih tak bergeming dari tempatnya, Hyukkie mengikuti dengan kaki bergetar.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Siwon memberontak, melepaskan rangkulan Donghae, namja bermarga Choi itu berjalan sempoyongan menuju toilet, mencuci kasar tangannya, lalu membalutnya asal.

"Siwon! Demi Tuhan, jangan seperti ini, tenanglah" Donghae kembali menahan lengan Siwon walaupun itu cukup sia-sia.

"She's gone! And that caused of me!" Siwon mengenakan kembali jaketnya, meringis kecil ketika lukanya tersentuh, ia tidak peduli.

Siwon sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pandangan sepasang kekasih di depannya, entah kemana perginya image tenang dan tampak tidak peduli dari diri Siwon. Yang jelas kini ia hanya ingin menemukan Kyuhyun, yeoja galak dengan mata bulat.

"Siwon!" Donghae berteriak keras, menghentikan Siwon.

Hening.

Hanya keheningan diantara ketiganya, hingga terdengar suara isakan Hyukkie.

"Mianhe" Bisik Siwon, namun Donghae masih memegang lengannya, melarangnya untuk pergi, lebih tepatnya untuk saat ini, Donghae merasa mereka perlu berfikir lebih jernih untuk mencari jalan menemukan Kyuhyun, mereka sama-sama asing ditempat ini.

"Siwon, aku mohon" Donghae memelas, namun Siwon tidak menampakkan niat untuk berbalik dan duduk, ia masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"..."

"Siwon.."

Hyukkie menyentuh tangan Donghae lembut, tersenyum penuh arti walaupun isakan kecil masih terdengar, sama seperti ketika sore tadi Donghae mengizinkannya melepas Kyuhyun.

"Siwon, aku mohon bawa Kyuhyun pulang, i trust you" Lirih Hyukkie menarik lembut tangan Donghae.

Siwon hanya mengangguk lalu pergi dengan berlari kecil.

Mencari Kyuhyun dimanapun.

Hingga yeoja itu berada di dekatnya lagi.

...

KYUHYUN SIDE

Yeoja berambut coklat itu memeluk perutnya yang sedari tadi berbunyi nyaring memalukan, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu sesekali menelan ludahnya ketika wangi aroma makanan tercium.

Kyuhyun masih mengedarkan pandangannya disekeliling pasar malam, mencoba mencari Siwon ditempat yang ia yakini Siwon berada, pasar dimana tadi rencana bodohnya berjalan.

Kyuhyun, yeoja itu memukul kepalanya sedikit keras, merutuki kebodohannya mengikuti ide pasangan gila itu a.k.a Eunhae, jika saja ia sedikit lebih bersabar dan menunggu hingga Siwon menyadari kehadirannya, pasti kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi dan ada kemungkinan jika malam ini ia akan makan malam bersama Siwon.

"Ugh, Stupid!" Kyuhyun kembali mendumel, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku taman dekat pasar, betisnya terasa ingin meledak, nyeri.

Dan satu lagi kebodohannya, ia tidak membawa dompet, dan ponsel. Yang ia bawa hanya selembar jaket tebal milik Donghae, yang sialnya tidak berisi apa-apa di setiap sakunya.

Kyuhyun kembali memeluk perutnya, wajah pucatnya semakin terlihat pucat, perutnya terasa mengiris, perih, ia juga mulai merasa mual dan pusing.

"Apa aku akan mati? Tapi aku belum mendapatkan Siwon" Rengeknya menghadap langit.

"Jangan sekarang" Lanjutnya, pandangannya mulai mengabur, gelap, ani! Abu-abu.

"Aku mohon jangan sekarang" Lirihnya menunduk di sela lututnya yang terlipat, rambut coklatnya yang terikat berayun diterpa angin, melambai-lambai di belakang telinganya.

Tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas hingga bersandarpun tidak mampu ia lakukan.

Kyuhyun menengadah, ia harus mencari Siwon, menjelaskan semuanya, ia tidak boleh menyerah, tidak!

Bruk!

Kyuhyun terjatuh setelah ia memantapkan hatinya untuk kembali mencari Siwon, bertepatan dengan..

"Kyuhyun!"

...Siwon yang menemukannya.

...

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan kepala yang pening dan lengan kebas, Kyuhyun melirik samping atasnya, ia mengerang tidak ada peralatan infus disana, jadi lengannya?

"Ah Kyunnie kau sudah terbangun, Ya Ampun kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku, kau darimana saja? Apa tidak terjadi sesuatu denganmu? Kau tidak diganggu orang jahat bukan?"

Hyukkie sahabatnya, langsung memberondongnya dengan seribu pertanyaan, Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin pusing. Yeoja dihadapannya kurang lebih sama dengan atasannya di kantor. Cerewet.

"I'm okay Hyuk, hanya sedikit pusing"

"Tentu saja! Kau pasti belum makan sejak kemarin" Hyukkie bergegas membereskan meja nakas Kyuhyun yang nantinya akan ia letakkan beberapa makanan.

"Tunggu sebentar okay"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, yeoja manis itu membenarkan rambutnya yang semakin terlihat ikal, kusut.

"Ah, kau sebaiknya berterima kasih pada Siwon, dia yang menemukanmu semalam" Ucap Hyukkie di ambang pintu lalu menunjuk seseorang dibaliknya. Siwon.

Kyuhyun kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit lebih keras, ia bahkan belum tampil rapi dan belum menggosok gigi, bagaimana ia bisa berbicara dengan Siwon. Oh Tuhan, Kyuhyun bahkan masih memakai piyama biru nya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Siwon tanpa basa basi, namja itu duduk di sofa dekat jendela, beberapa meter dari tempat Kyuhyun berbaring, ah sekarang yeoja itu tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

"B-baik, eum, gomawo sudah menolongku semalam" Kyuhyun menyisir rambutnya dengan jari, namja di depannya diam tanpa mimik membuat Kyuhyun sedikit salah tingkah karena hanya ditatap seperti itu.

"S-siwon?"

"Lain kali jangan membuat masalah, kau merepotkan"

Deg.

Kyuhyun, yeoja berparas manis itu mengerjapkan matanya, Siwon sama sekali tidak bercanda ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu, mata tajam namja itu tepat menusuk, tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

"Seharusnya kita sudah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Chullie, dengan kau yang hanya membuat masalah dua hari ini, aku tidak yakin bisa menyelesaikan semuanya"

Kyuhyun meremas selimut yang masih menyelimuti tubuh bawahnya, ia sekuat hati tidak menangis didepan namja dingin nan mempesona itu, Kyuhyun memperhatikan gerak-gerik Siwon tanpa berkedip, takut tetesan bening itu ikut meluncur bersamaan dengan kedipan matanya.

"Jadi sebaiknya kau berkemas lalu pulang, aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri"

Siwon bangkit, berlalu tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

Nafas Kyuhyun berpacu cepat, emosinya serasa ingin meledak,

"Sabar Kyuhyun, sabar" Ucapnya mengipasi wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Tes

Tes

Kyuhyun menangis namun tanpa isakan, ia meredam sakit hatinya dengan menarik nafas panjang-pendek. Hyukkie yang baru saja masuk ke kamarnya terkejut dengan kondisi Kyuhyun, takut jika yeoja manis itu kenapa-kenapa.

"Kyunnie what happen'?" Hyukkie mengguncang bahu Kyuhyun yang bergetar kecil.

"jangan katakan jika ini berhubungan dengan Siwon?" Lanjutnya, Kyuhyun hanya diam, jemarinya saling mengepal gelisah.

"Sssshhh, sudah dont cry babe" Hyukkie memeluk Kyuhyun lembut, yeoja berambut nyentrik itu menyeka airmata Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Kyunnie bukan yeoja cengeng, ayolah kau tidak selemah ini"

Kyuhyun mendesah. Ia menarik selimutnya terlepas, berusaha berdiri dengan bertumpu pada pinggir ranjang. Ia melangkah mendekati jendela, menatap kerumunan orang-orang di tepi pantai, matanya tertuju pada namja dengan singlet hitam disana, berdiri di tengah hamparan pasir, tengah menatap sesuatu dari view finder kameranya.

"Apa Siwon berbuat sesuatu?" Hyukkie ikut berdiri di samping Kyuhyun, mengikuti arah pandang sahabatnya.

"Apa aku merepotkan?" Kyuhyun bertanya balik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, kali Ini Siwon bergerak sedikit dari tempatnya semula, hanya berjarak beberapa meter.

"Ayolah Kyuhyun, kau hanya sedikit tegang berhadapan dengan Siwon hingga membuatmu terlihat berbeda, dan kaku. Cobalah biasa saja, seperti Kyunnie dengan keceriaannya" Hyukkie mengunyah sepotong apel segar sambil kembali memperhatikan Siwon.

"Eh, Siwon kemana? Hhh, mandilah, aku tunggu dibawah" Ujar Hyukkie, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

Ketika bayangan Hyukkie sudah tidak terlihat Kyuhyun melangkah gontai ke depan cermin besar di ruangan itu, memperhatikan guratan di wajahnya, gurat tertekan dan tegang, apa Hyukkie berkata benar? Bathinnya, Kyuhyun mengikat rambutnya, memperhatikan sedikit bagian wajahnya yang perlu relaksasi.

"Aku bisa setua Chullie kalau seperti ini terus" Ucapnya.

Kyuhyun menarik handuk dan perlengkapan mandinya.

"Berendam mungkin bisa menyenangkan"

...

SIWON SIDE

Klik

Klik

Klik

Siwon kembali mengamati hasil tangkapan kameranya, tersenyum puas meski hanya segaris di bibirnya, ia benar-benar berniat untuk mengerjakan semuanya sendirian, tanpa bantuan yeoja merepotkan seperti Kyuhyun.

Ah berbicara tentang Kyuhyun, sedari tadi Siwon merasa ada yang memperhatikannya, Siwon menoleh sebentar lalu kembali berkutat dengan kameranya, mengambil gambar sebanyak mungkin, toh disini editornya juga ikut, ia bisa langsung mengerjakan semuanya sebelum berhadapan dengan singa asli a.k.a Chullie sang bos.

"Siwon!" Siwon tidak jadi mengambil gambar, ia menghela nafas jengkel, suara itu, suara yang membuat telinganya berdengung secara tiba-tiba. Siwon berbalik, matanya membulat ketika berhadapan dengan yeoja yang selama ini merepotkannya. Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Siwon singkat.

"Tadaaaa, saatnya kita bekerja, kajja!" Kyuhyun memperlihatkan beberapa note dan alat perekam di depan Siwon, setelah itu ia menarik tangan Siwon tanpa persetujuan namja itu terlebih dahulu.

Sreett.

"Aku bisa berjalan sendiri" Siwon menarik pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun hanya mempoutkan bibirnya jengkel.

"Lagipula aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri, kembalilah ke kamar" Siwon melewati Kyuhyun, matanya sama sekali tidak memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang merengut.

"Aiissssshhh, kau menyebalkan Siwon-ssi, kita ini Tim, kita harus bekerja sama" Kyuhyun mengikuti Siwon dengan langkah kecilnya, ia sesekali berlari agar dapat menyamakan langkahnya dengan namja berotot di depannya.

Bruk.

Siwon berhenti membuat Kyuhyun yang ada dibelakangnya menabrak punggungnya. Siwon berbalik, memperhatikan yeoja yang tengah mengusap-usap hidung mancungnya karena menabrak punggung Siwon beberapa detik lalu.

Siwon mengernyit, Kyuhyun, yeoja galak, menyebalkan didepannya hanya mengenakan celana pendek selutut, dan tank top berwarna abu-abu dipadukan dengan scarf wool tipis berwarna senada, rambut ikal panjangnya diikat menghasilkan kunciran yang membuat wajahnya tampak seperti anak-anak, poni yang biasa menutupi dahinya juga ditarik ke atas dengan pita kecil menjepitnya. Rona merah nampak di pipi Kyuhyun yang sedikit gembil. Nafas Siwon tercekat sebentar, ia tidak pernah memperhatikan Kyuhyun seintens ini sebelumnya.

"Ehm, baiklah, tapi jangan merepotkanku" Siwon berdehem sebentar sebelum kembali berbalik dan melangkah cepat, Kyuhyun bersorak riang mengikuti Siwon dengan setengah berlari.

Semoga hari mereka bisa lebih baik.

...

Siwon mengipasi dirinya dengan selembar peta kecil yang ia dapat dari bagian souvenir, kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi bertengger di kerah bajunya kini sudah terpasang apik di depan kedua matanya, matahari semakin menyengat, kameranya ia kalungkan sementara matanya bergerak lincah dari balik kacamata, memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih bersemangat kesana kemari mewawancarai beberapa turis dan penduduk lokal, Yeoja itu tampak lelah, namun sesekali ia mengacungkan kepalan tangannya ke udara berusaha menyemangati dirinya.

Siwon tersenyum, samar, Kyuhyun mengingatkannya pada seseorang, ah! Sebaiknya Siwon tidak pernah mengingat itu lagi.

Iseng, Siwon mengarahkan kameranya pada sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berdiri di tepi pantai menikmati ombak kecil bersama anak-anak, mereka saling berkejaran ketika ombak pantai menyentuh kaki mereka.

Klik

Klik

Siwon tersenyum puas, senyum paling indah yang pernah ia tunjukkan, menampilkan dimple di kedua pipinya.

'Kyuhyun' Gumamnya.

"Siwon! Fyuh, kau tahu kita sudah menemukan beberapa bahan artikel nanti, mereka semua sangat baik, aaahhh aku benar-benar senang" Kyuhyun mendekat, menceritakan semua yang ia alami sejak tadi, Siwon segera menyembunyikan kameranya. Ia berdehem sebentar.

"Lalu?"

"Ck, ayolah Siwon kau terlalu kaku, santailah sedikit, aw aku haus" Kyuhyun berdecih sebelum ia menyentuh lehernya merasakan kekeringan di tenggorokannya.

"Ini" Siwon menyerahkan sekaleng minuman segar ke arah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengerjap lucu, namun segera menerima tawaran Siwon sebelum namja itu menarik kembali tangannya.

"Ah, Gomawo.." Ucapnya, Kyuhyun meneguk sekaligus minumannya, tanpa bernafas terlebih dahulu, ia benar-benar merasa haus. Tanpa menyadari jika Siwon sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

"Sudah lega?"

Kyuhyun mematung, bukan karena pertanyaan Siwon tapi karena tangan Siwon yang merapikan rambutnya kebelakang telinga disertai senyuman, senyum tulus tanpa dibuat-buat.

"Ah, N-ne, G-gomawo"

"Kalau begitu Kajja, kita lanjutkan lagi"

Siwon segera bangkit, berjalan menjauh tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun yang masih mematung, jemarinya masih bergetar.

'Siwon? Tersenyum?' Bathinnya.

...

TBC

Eh nah lho? Ini ada apa? Setelah lama dianggurin eh pas diapelin malah TBC tiba-tiba hehehe

Gimana? Gimana? Itu Siwonnya udah bengis g? Kurang? Mau ditambah? Hahahaha

Oia, makasih banyak udah mau nunggu ff ini, walaupun updatenya ga jelas kapan *perasaan semua kata2 di ff pasti sama deh, permohonan maaf semua*

Anyway, makasih juga udah bersedia baca and review di setiap chapternya, walaupun Qai g bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu tapi Qai bacanya berulang kali lho, mengikuti keinginan teman-teman, jadi kadang plot ceritanya berubah ditengah sesuai keinginan teman-teman, makanya updatenya kadang lama hahahahaha *buka rahasia*

Maaf yaaa,

Qai


	4. Chapter 4

Qtalita Feat. WonIkaKyu Present

.

.

Wonkyu As Always

.

.

Enjoy it

.

.

KYUHYUN SIDE

"KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun tersentak ketika mendengar suara tepat di telinganya, ia bisa merasakan jika gendang didalamnya berdenyut kecil, Kyuhyun mengusap telinga kirinya lalu hendak melototi sang pelaku.

"Siwon?"

Kyuhyun bisa melihat ada 4 siku-siku di dahi Siwon, namja itu terlihat begitu kesal.

"Wae?" Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan kata tanya itu, sementara Siwon menjilat bibir bawahnya sebentar sebelum menarik nafas panjang.

"Sedari tadi kau hanya diam mematung sambil tersenyum seperti orang gila"

"Huh?"

"Sedari tadi aku memanggilmu tapi kau hanya diam" Lanjut Siwon.

Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal, ia melirik sekelilingnya, tak ada minuman kaleng. Aissshhh ia pasti sedang melamun tadi. Kyuhyun menggigit pipi dalamnya, sementara pipi bagian luarnya sudah memerah malu.

"Sudah, ambil ini, lalu kita ke tempat lain, aku tidak mau ada kesalahan lagi hari ini" Siwon menyerahkan kameranya ke pangkuan Kyuhyun, namja itu sendiri membereskan statis lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Ayo" ucapnya ketika tidak melihat pergerakan dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk cepat, mengalungkan kamera milik Siwon lalu mengikuti langkah panjang pemuda di depannya itu.

Kyuhyun masih saja merutuki dirinya yang tadi sempat melamun, apalagi di depan Siwon, aisshhh.

Mereka berjalan sedikit menanjak, view yang Siwon pilih kali ini berada di sisi karang bagian selatan pulau itu, sesekali Kyuhyun yang berada di belakangnya mampu melihat mimik wajah Siwon yang berbeda, seperti Ah! Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli, ia takut untuk bertanya, takut jika namja di depannya malah meninggalkannya sendiri di tempat ini.

Iseng Kyuhyun membuka kamera Siwon, ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah di potret namja tampan itu.

"Jangan membuka kamera orang sembarangan"

Kyuhyun nyaris saja menjatuhkan kamera yang ia pegang, Siwon sudah berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tajam, tangannya merebut kamera yang ada di tangan Kyuhyun, mengalungkan di lehernya lalu kembali berbalik, berjalan tanpa menunggu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang merupakan yeoja penakut segera berlari kecil mengikuti Siwon. Ia bergidik sendiri, Siwon bukan hanya dingin, namja itu juga sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah.

...

Sudah hampir 15 menit mereka berjalan, Kyuhyun yang sudah kelelahan mulai menunjukkan wajah masamnya. Ia menggerutu sendirian sambil sesekali memijit leher belakangnya. Siwon sendiri masih betah dengan sikap acuhnya, ia hanya sesekali berbalik dan melontarkan kata tajamnya jika Kyuhyun tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya, atau Kyuhyun merengek ingin pulang.

Bruk.

Siwon meletakkan statisnya di atas sebuah batu karang kecil di atas tebing, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya sebelum mendekati Siwon.

"Kita sudah sampai?"

Siwon sama sekali tidak menjawab, ia hanya melirik Kyuhyun sekilas sebelum menyetel kameranya. Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, namun kekesalannya hanya bertahan sebentar setelah iris coklat mata bulatnya menangkap pemandangan yang luar biasa di sekitarnya.

Kyuhyun tidak berhenti berdecak kagum, ia sama sekali tidak takut akan ketinggian, yeoja riang itu bahkan berdiri di pinggir tebing, menatap ke bawah, ke hamparan lautan dengan ombak yang tenang,.

Kyuhyun melepas ikatan rambutnya, membuat rambut ikal coklatnya terhempas angin. Kyuhyun berbalik mencari Siwon yang melihatnya saja sepertinya enggan, namja itu masih asyik dengan view finder, berputar di di tengah tebing, tanpa berniat ke tepi, padahal menurut Kyuhyun pemandangan tepi jauh lebih mengesankan untuk mereka masukkan ke dalam artikel mereka. Kyuhyun merengut, dengan langkah kecil ia mendekati Siwon.

"Yak! Apa yang akan kau lakukan disini? Memotret batu?" Kyuhyun menarik bahu Siwon ke arahnya, namun segera di tepis namja itu.

"Singkirkan tanganmu"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Okay, okay, calm down, aku hanya bertanya okay" Kyuhyun membenahi scarf nya, ia kembali berjalan ke tepi tebing. Siwon menatapnya dengan alis nyaris menyatu.

Klik

Klik

Kyuhyun berbalik dan Siwon kembali sibuk dengan kameranya, mulutnya gatal ingin melempari ceramahnya untuk namja itu.

"yak Siwon, setidaknya beritahu apa tugasku"

Kyuhyun yang jengah akhirnya memberontak juga, Siwon hanya melihatnya sekilas lalu kembali mengabaikan Kyuhyun.

"Cukup berdiri disana, berakting seolah kau begitu menyukai tempat ini, walaupun tempat ini well, sangat menyeramkan" Perintah Siwon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Kyuhyun mengikuti arah kamera Siwon, di ujung tebing yang sedikit menjorok keluar, Dahi kyuhyun mengernyit, ia harus berdiri disana? Berakting? Ya Tuhan, bukan Kyuhyun takut hanya saja ia seorang yeoja, dan Siwon malah menyuruhnya berdiri di tempat yang menurutnya sedikit berbahaya.. ah sudahlah, biarkan saja.

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan menuju tepi tebing, batu yang lembab membuat beberapa kali Kyuhyun nyaris tergelincir, namun yeoja itu tidak menyerah hingga ia berhasil berdiri di ujung tebing, tidak terlalu ke tepi.

"Seperti ini?" Kyuhyun setengah berteriak, Siwon menaikkan jempolnya, Kyuhyun membelakangi Siwon, ani sedikit menyamping, Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, dengan tangan direntangkan, Kyuhyun membiarkan rambutnya berkibar dihempas angin, senyumnya mengembang, dan

Klik

Klik

Klik

Siwon berulang kali memotret dirinya, Kyuhyun mengubah posisi, memandang Siwon dengan tatapan bahagianya. Siwon kembali mengambil gambar. Kyuhyun mundur selangkah.

"Bagaimana? Sudah cuk- aaaarrrggghhh"

Kyuhyun menginjak batu yang salah, batu yang ditumbuhi lumut dan sangat licin, Kyuhyun tergelincir, sedikit menggelinding sebelum terlempar ke ujung tebing.

"KYUHYUN!" Siwon berteriak nyaring, dibuang asal kameranya, berlari kencang meski berulang kali nyaris jatuh. Ia menelungkup di depan Kyuhyun, memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang berusaha bertahan, setengah tubuhnya sudah melayang, bertahan dengan batu kecil yang ia pegang. Kyuhyun menangis ketakutan.

"Siwon hiks tolong aku hiks" Kyuhyun semakin terisak, Di pegangnya jemari Siwon yang menahannya.

"Tahan sebentar Kyu, tahan ne, jangan menangis Ssssttt, aku mohon" Siwon mencoba menarik Kyuhyun namun tangannya semakin licin, perlahan jemari pucat Kyuhyun mulai merosot dari genggamannya, keringat Siwon mengucur, ia menumpukan lengannya kke sebuah batu hingga jengannya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah, Kyuhyun semakin terisak.

"Siwon hiks.. tolong aku hiks.."

"Sssttt, jangan menangis Kyu, tenanglah"

Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Siwon namun yang terjadi malah tangannya semakin licin dan.

Sreettt

Byuuurrrr..

Genggaman tangan Kyuhyun terlepas dan tubuhnya melayang jatuh ke laut lepas di bawahnya.

SIWON SIDE

"KYUHYUN!" Siwon berteriak nyaring, ia melepas sepatunya, berniat untuk melompat menolong Kyuhyun, namun..

"_Siwon, Siwon tolong aku, jangan lepaskan tanganku"_

"_Tidak akan! Bummie, tidak akan! Bertahanlah, sebentar lagi akan ada yang menolong kita"_

"_Siwon! Siwon! Tanganku merosot"_

"_Pegang yang kuat Bummie, aku mohon!"_

"_Siwon! Arrrrgggghhhh!"_

"_Bummiee!"_

Kilasan itu muncul di benak Siwon, darahnya berdesir, seakan semua bertumpu pada kakinya, langkahya berat, matanya masih mampu menangkap bayangan Kyuhyun yang terombang ambing ombak, ia ingin menolong tapi, langkahnya benar-benar berat.

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, menghapus ketakutan dan trauma yang selama ini ia sembunyikan dengan apik. Siwon mundur beberapa langkah sebelum melompat.

Byuuurrrr.

Siwon menyelam, mencari Kyuhyun di antara ombak pantai, ketika Siwon menemukan Kyuhyun yang nyaris tenggelam Siwon menarik tubuh yeoja itu ke dalam rangkulannya, membawanya ke tepi karang.

Siwon menepuk pipi pucat Kyuhyun perlahan, ada memar biru di rahangnya, sepertinya yeoja itu terkantuk sebelum ia jatuh ke laut. Siwon menekan dada Kyuhyun, menempatkan telinganya disana, mendeteksi detak jantung Kyuhyun, Siwon menekan hidung Kyuhyun, menarik dagunya hingga mulut yeoja itu terbuka sedikit, Siwon menunduk, memberi nafas buatan, sebelum menekan kembali dada Kyuhyun.

"Uhuk..uhuk.."

Siwon bernafas lega kala Kyuhyun mulai sadar, dan terbatuk. Namja itu duduk lemas di samping Kyuhyun, titik-titik air jatuh di antara rambut basahnya. Siwon lega, lega karena ia bisa menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, dan lega akhirnya ia bisa melawan rasa takutnya.

"S-siwon.. Ouch" Kyuhyun berusaha bangun namun merintih sakit memegangi kakinya yang terdapat beberapa lebam.

"SSSttt, its okay, Gwencana, sekarang biar aku menggendongmu, kita pulang" Siwon membopong Kyuhyun dalam gendongannya, yeoja itu bersandar lemah di dada Siwon.

...

"Ya Tuhan! Kyuhyun! Ada apa dengannya?" pekikan Hyukkie adalah sapaan pertama yang Siwon dengar ketika ia dan Kyuhyun sampai di penginapan mereka.

Siwon masih setia menggendong Kyuhyun yang kini tertidur lelap. Donghae segera membuka pintu lebar agar Siwon bisa segera membawa Kyuhyun ke kamar.

"Siwon?"

"Ssttt, akan aku ceritakan"

Siwon meletakkan Kyuhyun di ranjang, mengusap rambut basahnya lalu menyelimuti yeoja itu.

"Hyukkie sebaiknya kau menggantikan pakaian Kyuhyun dulu, akan aku jelaskan diluar"

Donghae yang berdiri di ambang pintu hanya mengangguk, ia menepuk bahu kekasihnya lalu mengikuti Siwon keluar kamar.

Hyukkie mendesah berat, menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan iba, sahabatnya yang ceroboh, apa anak itu berbuat hal bodoh lagi hanya untuk menarik perhatian Siwon?

Entahlah, Hyukkie menggelengkan kepalanya, ia memutuskan untuk mengganti saja pakaian Kyuhyun sesuai saran Siwon, ia juga sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar penjelasan Siwon.

...

"Okay Siwon, aku menunggu" Hyukkie menyerahkan segelas coklat panas untuk Siwon yang baru saja selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Siwon meneguk sedikit minuman racikan Hyukkie itu sebelum duduk di samping Donghae, ia melirik ke arah kamar dimana Kyuhyun sedang tidur.

"Kyuhyun masih tertidur, sepertinya ia sangat lelah" Ujar Hyukkie duduk di depannya.

"Ceritakan" Lanjutnya. Siwon merentangkan tangannya sebentar.

"Kami sedang mengambil gambar, dia tergelincir dan jatuh ke laut" Jawab Siwon singkat, Hyukkie menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, Donghae memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon, menatap tidak percaya ketenangan Siwon, padahal ia baru saja membahayakan nyawa orang.

"Tergelincir? Jatuh? Apa maksudmu? Kalian tidak hanya di pantai?" Hyukkie mulai menaikkan nada suaranya, tidak suka dengan sikap semena-mena Siwon.

"Aku menganggap artikel ini memerlukan sesuatu yang beda, dan aku menemukan spot yang indah di sebuah tebing" Tenang Siwon.

"TEBING?" pekik Hyukkie, kekasihnya sampai menutup telinganya, sementara Siwon memejamkan matanya dengan mengernyit.

"KYUHYUN JATUH DARI TEBING?" Lanjutnya, Siwon hanya mampu mengangguk lemah, sedikit takut.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus aku katakan pada orang tuanya? Dan memar-memar itu?" Hyukkie bertanya lirih.

"Karena terjatuh dan membentur beberapa batu karang" Siwon menghela nafas, ia mengingat upayanya tadi menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, menghilangkan rasa traumanya yang baru ia rasakan kini ketika lututnya terasa bergetar setiap ia mengingatnya. Donghae menangkap sesuatu yang tergambar jelas di wajah Siwon, rasa kelegaan luar biasa.

"Dan kau masih bisa setenang itu? Ya Ampun Siwon, hatimu terbuat dari apa huh?" Hyukkie mengomel.

"tunggu sebentar chagiya, aku merasa Siwon memiliki alasan lain, Siwon?" Donghae menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menuntut, Siwon menggigit bibir dalamnya.

"Aku berhasil, aku berhasil melewati semuanya Hae"

Donghae tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan sahabatnya, sementara Hyukkie melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada, memandang skeptis kedua namja di depannya.

"Kau berhasil? Berhasil melukai Kyuhyun?"

Donghae tersenyum lembut ke arah kekasihnya, ia menggeleng.

"Siwon berhasil melupakan traumanya, dan itu karena Kyuhyun" jelasnya, Hyukkie mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"apa maksudmu?"

Donghae berdiri, berpindah duduk ke samping Hyukkie, ia menggenggam jemari kekasihnya itu.

"Chagi, kau tahu? Siwon sudah pernah mengalami hal yang sama seperti hari ini, dan itu terjadi pada kekasihnya dulu"

"Huh?"

Siwon menyesap gelas coklatnya hingga tandas, lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kau menjelaskan semuanya ketika aku tidak ada"

Siwon beranjak ke kamar Kyuhyun.

"Hei kau mau kemana Siwon?"

"Menemani Kyuhyun" Singkat Siwon, membuat wajah masam Hyukkie berubah cerah, paling tidak sahabatnya itu mendapat hadiah besar setelah terbanting karang.

...

Siwon memandangi wajah Kyuhyun dengan tatapan datar, yeoja itu menggeliat, mengernyit, lalu kembali bernafas tenang, Siwon mengusap wajahnya kasar, hari sudah menjelang tengah malam, kantuk juga sudah menyerangnya, namun ia sudah bertekad untuk menunggu hingga Kyuhyun terbangun.

Siwon merentangkan tangannya ke udara, menguap lebar dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Siwon kemudian meringis, matanya melirik pergelangan tangannya yang terluka, ia bahkan tidak sempat mengobati luka sobek di lengannya dan hanya membalutnya asal.

Siwon mendekat ke tempat Kyuhyun terbaring, ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur, tangannya tang terbebas dari luka terulur, mengusap poni di dahi Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela nafas panjang, matanya memejam sebentar, ia merasa terputar ke masa itu.

"Ngghh.." Kyuhyun menggeliat, Siwon buru-buru hendak berdiri, namun lengannya ditahan seseorang.  
"S-siwon?" Lirih Kyuhyun lemah, ia masih memegangi lengan Siwon, membuat namja itu kembali duduk bahkan menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang beranjak duduk.

"Berbaringlah" Titah Siwon, ia sendiri meringis kecil ketika tidak sengaja selimut Kyuhyun menyentuh luka di lengannya.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya, ia menelan ludah mengingat kejadian tadi, dan semakin membulatkan matanya ketika ia menyadari luka Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh lengan Siwon lembut, meraba goresan yang tertutup.

"Apa sakit? Mianhe, ini karena aku, aku memang merepotkan, aku-"

"Gwenchana, ini hanya luka kecil" Siwon menarik lengannya, membuat tangan Kyuhyun menggantung di depannya.

Siwon berdehem sebentar, ia menatap Kyuhyun, yeoja itu kembali duduk, Siwon mampu melihat jelas, beberapa biru lebam di pipi serta rahang Kyuhyun, Siwon juga bisa melihat jelas, luka goresan di dahinya yang tertutup poni.

"Apa sakit?" Siwon bertanya, Kyuhyun mendongak, ia meraba pipinya, lalu menggeleng.

"Hanya sedikit nyeri, gwenchana"

Siwon mengangguk paham, suasana kembali hening. Kyuhyun memainkan selimut yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya, Sementara Siwon mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, berusaha memutus kontak dengan Kyuhyun.

"Siwon-ssi"

"Hm?"

"Gomawo, kau sudah menolongku tadi"

Siwon melirik jemari tangannya yang saling mengait, lalu tersenyum sekilas.

"Mianhe, aku yang membuatmu seperti ini" Tulus Siwon, mau tidak mau senyuman Kyuhyun mengembang, menampilkan mata yang ikut tersenyum dan pipi gempal yang tertarik ke atas.

Deg

Entah dada siapa yang berdetak kala itu, Kyuhyun maupun Siwon tidak memutus kontak mata yang terjalin di antara mereka, senyuman bahkan masih terpatri di masing-masing wajah mereka.

Mungkin saja, takdir sedang bermain lagi diantara mereka, mungkin juga sudah waktunya mereka menyadari satu hal yang mungkin saja telah tumbuh diantara mereka selama ini.

Cinta.

TBC


End file.
